


Chronotype

by cherrysyndrome



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Bad Romance, Blind Love, Doctor Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Doctor/Patient, Doctors & Physicians, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Fantasy, Hospital Sex, Hospitals, Human Experimentation, Insomnia, Inspired by Inception (Movie), Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, NSFW, Obsession, Out of Body Experiences, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Psychology, Schizophrenia, Schizophrenic Kim Wonshik | Ravi, Science Experiments, Science Fiction, Scientist Han Sanghyuk | Hyuk, Smut, Student Lee Hongbin, Unhealthy Relationships, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24759262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrysyndrome/pseuds/cherrysyndrome
Summary: ''What do you long for, Doc?'' The patient asked his doctor with a dead, neutral look in his eyes. Sounded almost like a whisper, calmly and with an unexcepted ease.The doctor took off his glasses and answered with no hesitation, not even for a single moment.''Dreams.''
Relationships: Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Comments: 16
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

"Hyung."

The older one didn't really mind and kept on reviewing the files on his desk. Sanghyuk took a step inside and closed the door after him. The door with a silver knob was white, like everything else in this big clinic. The neutral, the blank, pearl white. A color made of nothing. Just like the feeling right after you fall asleep. Nothing, but also anything. "Hyung. Good morning."

Jaehwan finally pinned his gaze at the younger one's face as he entered the room with the folder in his hand. He seemed cheerful. The older one took off his glasses, his voice almost sounded like a sigh. "Morning."

"You're early."

Sanghyuk sat on his hyung's desk and threw the folder in front of him. "See."

Jaehwan leafed through the pages quickly and careless. Kim Wonshik. 27. Concern of schizophrenia. "What's so special about him? He's our 12th schizophrenia case. All of the last 11 ones were a fail and we didn't even get to reach their REM stage, they were always waking up in the middle of it."

Sanghyuk took a pen from his hyung's desk and started to spin it. "Well-"

The younger one turned around right after he heard the door knock that didn't let him make a sentence. Jaehwan answered the knock. "Come in."

"Mr Lee- Oh, hello Mr Han." 

It was the Doctor's secretary. She quickly bowed with respect in front of them. Meantime, the younger man stood up and head to the door and smiled to the short girl. "Mr Lee, you have a patient. He's waiting outside."

Jaehwan nodded and wore his glasses again and put on his gown. "Let him in."

"But we have a problem. I can't find his case anywhere."

The oldest one in the room grabbed the folder and showed it to the young woman. "It's here."

Sanghyuk let out a small giggle before getting out of the room. "I stole it." 

Jaehwan threw a black eye to Sanghyuk and faked a laugh. "Out. Right now." Well, he wasn't good at this kind of sarcastic face expression, through. The oldest one knew that he looked really childish for sure but he didn't act that way.

Sanghyuk made a wry face and whispered before stepping out. "I'm telling you. He's the one!" It was pretty obivious that the woman didn't catch a single thing. 

When the young woman followed Sanghyuk on the way out to room, the Doctor spread the folder on his desk and crossed his arms while waiting for his paitent. 

It didn't take so long for his first, and probably last, patient of the day to come in. The doctor didn't pay attention when he heard the footsteps at first, but he couldn't help but got a glance of his patient after he compeletely entered, waiting for the doctor to say something. His patient was tall, maybe a bit taller than the doctor. His face and outer looks was quite enough to say he didn't completely his sense of reality yet. His black straight hair was slightly long and he wasn't wearing anything catchy. Jaehwan cleared his throat and finally got to say something. 

"Have a seat." The doctor showed his patient the long armchair and sat in front of him. The patient eyed for a short while at the doctor, then sat down to the comfortable chair without saying anything.

"Hello..." The doctor took a quick look of his patient's file. "...Wonshik. Nice to meet you." 

No reply. Just an empty glare. Cool. If he was the one just like Sanghyuk said, how come they'll convince someone like him to be a test subject? "My name is Lee Jaehwan, your doctor, guess we'll have to get along after now." He tried to smile at his patient.

Wonshik looked around for a good while, then lent back. "Yeah." 

"You don't like talking, don't you Mr Kim?" Jaehwan also lent back and crossed his legs before he took his notebook.

"I don't prefer talking too much, there's just that." 

Jaehwan sighed and started to write his patient's name on his notebook and the date of today. "Okay, I have a few simple questions."

"Do you know why are you here?" The doctor asked calmly and casually, knowing most of their patients' family or friends get them here, because especially a schizophrenic person wouldn't know when what they see isn't a part of reality.

Wonshik frowned confusedly and made a simple reply. "No."

"Who's there with you?" 

"Why are you asking those?"

Wonshik continued before the doctor got to say something. "You're a head shrinker, right?"

"I knew it. Taekwoon and his stupid suspicions." 

Although those words he used was intending to be mad, the young man never sounded or looked mad. He had no expression on his face and his voice was calm, or even slightly raucous. Jaehwan just laughed all it off. He was used to it. "I prefer to be called as a psychiatrist."

The patient didn't really seem to be willing to have a treatment. Making him staying in the hospital wasn't even a deal at that point, it seemed too hard to make him accept the treatment or come to his next appointment. And Sanghyuk was talking about doing experiments on him, oh god...

"Okay, Doc, how many people did you saved from madness?" He stood up and took a step or two towards the doctor. 

Jaehwan closed his notebook and looked at his patient's dead eyes. "I don't save people from madness."

And stood up before finishing his words, now he was completely facing up with his patient. 

"I get into their hindbrains. I'm diving deep down on the subconscious side of their mind."


	2. The Color Made Of Nothing

"What's that means?"

Wonshik asked with a frown, but didn't take a single step back. The doctor turned around and started to tour around the big, fully white room which gave Wonshik a strong headache. It was really annoying. He replied while taking small, but yet somehow loud steps. "Things take time..."

"...Wonshik." The patient felt the doctor's breath in his neck. 

"If you let me ask the other questions I did mention, it'll be easier." The one with a white gown clenched his jaw and sat down again, crossing his fingers between his quite spread legs. All he was getting was an agressive and stubborn attidute but with a straight face. He sighed loudly. There was no way he would do that, the one who just sat thought, no way. Why wouldn't Sanghyuk just talk about that with him? At the end of the day, he suggested him to be their next subject. Jaehwan always hated that part. His persuasive skills just wasn't enough and this kind of a big deal needed nothing but a good and well reasoned convince.

The patient knew he had no option nor escape. If he got out with nothing, Taekwoon would complain for years and get paranoid about it. He looked at the 'head shrinker' who was busy with writing things about him and sat back to the armchair halfheartedly. The one with a gown placed a victorious smile on his face and lifted his left eyebrow a little. "Okay. Like that. Easy."

"I told you that we're going to get along." 

The doctor kept talking after cleaning his throat. "So,"

"When did your friend start to say something is wrong about you?" The doctor asked a question that he knew its answer. It was just to test him. To see if he lost his sense of reality and time yet. 

The patient didn't take a long time to answer, but his reply sounded like a question either. "A year ago?"

That was right. Just like written on his file. 'Concern of schizophrenia reason: The patient started to talk about events hasn't happened in real life and people he don't actually know. He always wants to be left alone and gained a passive agressive attidute all of a sudden. There's an apparent lack in his emotions, and there's no intend in him, even for doing everyday things.'

Very common and usual, Jaehwan thought. Nothing abnormal. 

But there was something very obvious missing with those combination of symptoms. This was strange and extraordinary. The doctor looked at his patient but didn't do anything after, they both sat in silence for a short while. 

"Why is everything white?" Wonshik murmured.

"It's bothering. My head hurts."

Jaehwan put a little smile on his face and looked at his patient with a reliable gaze on his eyes. It was all for his biggest ideal, since he was 13. He had to look trustworthy to this patient. If everything was like just Sanghyuk assumed, it means that he can finally pursue his dreams. He answered after. "It meant to be like that."

"Why?" Wonshik looked confused for a short while, but he erased that expression on his face immediately. Even his reflect on the doctor's glasses was painful for him in that moment. But the mess that always going around in his mind, the feeling of getting trapped in his thoughts, the discomfort of the sense of reality and being a living being... it was all gone. He was free, even for a short moment. Even if it's painful, he wasn't chained up. He could finally breathe inside deep, drowning water.

"Do you know what's the color white made of?"

Wonshik looked at the doctor's face and saw the solid, secure gaze in his eyes. He couldn't focus something else. The doctor answered behalf his patient.

"Nothing. Nicht." A faint, soft smile appeared on his face after. 

"And that's the exact reason why. It reminds us what blankness is like to our jam packed, overcrowded brains. Our minds forgot the wilderness in this busy world. Of course it's going to hurt."

"There's nothing more normal than the pain."

Those worlds, covered with a soft, sweet, calm voice got Wonshik's brain almost melt. But he couldn't surrender. He didn't need a doctor, he wasn't crazy, right? He couldn't surrender so he took his eyes away from the doctor's and cleaned his troat roughly. The doctor directly looked at him in the eyes instead.

"Pain is inevitable. Suffering is optional."

Wonshik slowly raised his head and answered. "A Buddhist saying."

"That's true," the doctor answered while writing a few things. "Now tell me."

Wonshik felt lost for a short while. What he did just hear? It was just a inaudible echo to him. What did the doctor say? He wanted to scream in that moment.

Jaehwan was providing it really normal and usual. He was so calm. So calm that at this point, it was annoying and ridiculous to Wonshik. "Are you with me, Wonshik?"

He asked in an ease and stood up to come closer to him. Wonshik didn't want to see those eyes anymore. They were mesmerizing... but also possessed. He shut his eyes. And finally answered, "I am."

"We said suffering is optional, right? Then don't."

"Don't suffer, Wonshik." The doctor whispered to his patient and kneel down at the same time to face him properly.

Wonshik held his head between his hands and shouted. "Then don't look at me like that!"

"Don't stare! Don't stare at me." The patient said, with his raspy voice getting lower and lower after every word. He was continuously shaking in that moment, with an obiviously glassy look in his eyes.

The doctor quickly reached out to the table next to the armchair and injected a neuroleptic drug in his vein, to calm him down. 

"How do you feel now, Wonshik?" He said after pressing a cotton pad to his patient's arm and smiled.

The patient looked at his stable and calm limbs like he couldn't believe. He couldn't, actually. Then he saw his own reflect from the doctor's glasses and started to laugh loudly. "Did i suppose to feel different than this before?"

"Likely, yes." The doctor proudly smiled and stood up.

"One more thing," he said. That got Wonshik confused.

"One more thing I'm going to ask... And I'll send you to tomography room to check any other symptoms. Then we're done today."

Tomography? Why was that? Wonshik wasn't sick, was he? He wasn't crazy, no.

The doctor sat down and held the pen. "Do you feel like someone's always out there to get you? Or someone's following you to do harm to you?"

Wonshik changed his sitting position. He felt a weird thing down his spine, as if his bones are dysfunctional. "What?"

He spoke again without letting the doctor to reply. "What did you give to me?"

"Just a tranquilizer. Not much of a big deal." He said after pushing the nose pad of his glasses. 

He kept talking, "Do you feel like you're in danger? Or any similar thoughts?"

Wonshik shook his head. That was surprising. The doctor bit his lower lip and leant back on his seat.

"No. Why would I?"

That's interesting, the doctor thought. "Not at all?"

The patient lifted his eyebrows. "No."

The doctor immediately wrote that on his notebook and took off his glasses and stood up to get out of the room. "Great."

"Let's do your CT scan."

—

"So,"

Sanghyuk sat on the armchair right in front of the doctor's desk and crossed his legs while leaning back comfortably and asked in a lax voice, knowing it's annoying for the older one.

"How was it?"

The doctor stood up and got in front of the desk and nodded halfheartedly and spoke. "You're right." 

Actually he was happy inwardly, but he didn't want to rely and depend onto just a probability for now. He just couldn't risk the whole thing for a chance, after all.

"He's not paranoid. That can help a lot to us." He took off his gown and hung it up carefully. He looks better than me in white, the younger thought out of nowhere. That was annoying.

Then he laughed with full of joy. In that while, the older one walked towards the younger one. "He's staying here. But it's your duty to convince him. I won't take that, you know I hate it."

"Hyung, do you think we can finally be succesful this time?" Sanghyuk stared at his hyung with a tiny hope, ignoring the question. His hyung put a bittersweet, slight smile on his face, remembering the past trials they made.

"Maybe."

**Author's Note:**

> hi gays!! it's my very first full length fic on ao3 and also my first vixx/raken fic! i'm not new to scifis, but it's my first time trying this kind of thing so i might be screwed up lol
> 
> if you liked it, please leave kudos and comments below, i'd be so happy 🥺 and please dont mind any grammatical errors!
> 
> i'll update new chapters as quick as possible!!


End file.
